


Black Out

by existance_is_pain_1



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtansonyondan, bts - Freeform, suga - Freeform, y/n, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existance_is_pain_1/pseuds/existance_is_pain_1
Summary: You’re an 18 year old in high school. This is your last year in high school and your boyfriend just broke up with you but later on you find your true lover.





	Black Out

It’s like every typical 18-year-old Friday night, going down to the bar to grab a drink to relief stress. You usually don’t like staying home at night because your mom and dad would always be fucking while you’re trying to have a quiet time with yourself and drink.

Your life has been upside down ever since you started high school and you just want it to end. Yes, some people have told you that high school is one of their greatest experiences and that you should have fun while it lasts but you didn’t believe that. You have been failing high school and your grades have turned into E’s and D’s. You’re hopeless believing you’re not going to get a job other than wiping the bathroom floors and cleaning the toilets at restaurants and you’re going to end up being homeless.

“Damn Y/N you don’t seem like you’re having much of a good week huh?  
“Oh, I’m sick I felt like having a drink so yeah” and by sick, you meant tired and not in a good mood, you feel sloppy and sleepy but you cannot sleep in the bar because you have assignments due but you never did them while you had time.

“C’mon on Y/N he’s just a fucking jerk he doesn’t deserve you, you deserve better!!” he said furiously.  
“What? Who? Oh, well I loved him and he betrayed me for another slut but I wonder why. I mean he must’ve cheated on me for a reason right Yoongi?  
“Just don’t think about him anymore. He’s a stupid dumbass who couldn’t realize what he had until he lost it. C'mon cheer up, forget about him he’s not worth the time just have a drink and forget.”

As you drink you think about Yoongi’s words and try to understand them. Is he telling you to forget about Jimin because he wants you? Does he love you? As you keep trying to understand while taking another cup of vodka you find out he might actually love you! You’re internally excited and you keep thinking about it.  
“Earth to Y/N are you day dreaming?” As Yoongi keeps waving and clicking his hands to your face you finally stop thinking. “Y-yes I’m here sorry.” Yoongi laughs it off and asks if you want to come over to his place and you agree. “Is he trying to go through my pants? Omg yes it’s finally the time were going to fuck.” you keep thinking to yourself while you and he walk to his place, you know he was fully aware that he was going to get drunk so he didn’t bring his car. You and he are walking, it’s awkward and quiet and you don’t know what to say.

“So, how have you been going Yoongi?” 

“Not very good lately, my grades have been dropping a ton and I’ve been studying my hardest but my father won’t help with the school supplies and I bas-” before he finishes the sentence you put your hand on his shoulder and say “I can help you with that Yoongi, we’ve been friends since elementary school and I don’t like seeing you hurt. I’ll pay for your school essentials”.

He goes speechless for 10 seconds and thanks you.

“I’m helping someone who wants to succeed in school but not helping myself, how pathetic of myself”

By the time you and Yoongi reached his place you get inside to get warm because the winter is very harsh in Seoul. As you take a step inside you start to scan his place slowly “Damn he’s got a really nice house… Unlike mine” you think to yourself and imagine you and him fucking against the wall. “Yo, by the way, my parents Namjoon and Jin aren’t home they’re on a world tour at the moment and they’re in Japan so we can do whatever we want!” As he says that your heart pounds to how close both of you will end up sleeping in bed.

“Sooo… What do you want to do Y/N?” he says with the cutest smile. “I’d just like to have a warm cup coffee thank you!” the both of you start jumping in excitement, you don’t know what that means but it didn’t matter.

“You have one hell of a nice place damn.” You stand next to Yoongi and one again scan his place.

“Can I see your room!” you smile and jump. “SURE! WHY NOT!!” right after he finishes his sentence he runs upstairs to his room and you run after him as well.

As you enter his room you look around and think “His room is amazing, how can one have such a big and nice room” and you look around he closes the door and locks it then holds your ass from behind.  
“Do you wanna?” you slightly moan and say “Let’s do it baby” as he squeezes your ass you take off your jacket and shirt, you didn’t wear your bra because it’s uncomfortable so it was a lot quicker. “Holy shit these are some big tits” you laugh it off and he starts to squeeze and suck on them. You take off your pants and underwear then lay in bed. “I will suck you dry,” you say in a sexy tone while he unzips his pants and takes them off. “Babe you’re making me hard” you start to rub his dick in his boxers then decide to take them off and deep throat it until you choke.

“Okay are you ready for the next level Y/N?” he says while taking his dick out of your mouth.

“HI’m always ready” he holds you then flips you around and starts to put it in and your mouth falls wide open and you moan loudly.

“You’re so tight baby” he moves in and out really roughly and you’re on the edge of screaming. “YEAH BABY FUCK ME HARDER DADDY” as you said that you feel something liquid inside of you and it feels good. “I-I just accidentally cummed” you laugh loud and he takes his dick out of you.

As both of you clean up and the next morning you wake up alone in bed and look for Yoongi around the room, you decide to go out of the room to look for him and you find him making breakfast in the kitchen.” Oh! Y/N you’re awake! Good morning honey. I made you breakfast. Here have it, some eggs and bacon on toasted toast. Oh also! I’ll be back in a minute.”

You slowly start eating and realize how well made the bacon and the eggs are. Really fast, Yoongi runs up to his room and takes something out of his drawer that looks well decorated and nicely wrapped then he hides it behind his back and runs back to downstairs. “Thanks for the breakfast Yoongi! It’s really well made and I loved it! You say with a smile. “I’m glad you liked it. Oh! Also, I have something to say to you Y/N. I’ve been having feelings for you since middle school Y/N, I didn’t do that because I’m horny or that I’m trying to hurt you, I did that because I love you. You’ve been by my side since year 5 in elementary school and I owe you something, you have done your best to cheer me up and help me with stuff that I could not do myself, I was hopeless until I found you. So I’m asking you Y/N, will you marry me?” he takes out the ring and your heart starts pounding and you started sobbing, it feels like your about to explode. Your speechless, you hug him and say yes. You didn’t expect a proposal you thought it might be something as simple as asking you out but that was one hell of a surprise.


End file.
